List of elevator filmers in the world
This is a list of all elevator filmers in the YouTube Elevator Community from around the world. Most of the usernames here can be searched for to find the user's channel. Australia New South Wales State of Australia '' *Alex Stanton *Aussie Liftman *Joshua Crook/crookj21 *Jaymie Treadwell *Bryan R Queensland ''State of Australia *TheDragonFire123 *Transitliam Brotv South Australia State of Australia '' *austelevators (Samuel Hill) Victoria ''State of Australia *OZ Elevators Bangladesh Dhaka Capital Region of Bangladesh *Papia Sultana Belgium Brussels Capital Region of Belgium '' *imaginox9 Bosnia and Herzegovina Unknown *Matt Flaten Bulgaria Sofia ''Province of Bulgaria *LiftsInBulgaria (formerly BulgarianLifts) Canada Alberta * Alberta Elevators * CTV Elevators * elevating alberta by dogdude04 * Elevator Hero * GlobalElevators British Columbia Province of Canada *BC'sVators *ElevatorsAwesome *elevatorfan559 *GAMING ADJECTIVES *HappyChest *Kira1106 *TheElevatorGuy87 * BCElevatorRider (formerly Tepedelen67) *UpLift Vancouver (formerly elevatorman191) * WatchMeProductions * Vancity Elevators *VancouversLocalNerd Manitoba * Epic 100000 (formerly Epic 100) Ontario Province of Canada *gooperone *DanielMar 1228 *ONElevators (formerly DieselducyCanada) *otiselevator9439 (fomerly Elevator Photography by osterman9439) *Elevators of Canada by BigElevatorDude707 *yarsofpupae *Cober6711 *jtelev *Ontario's Elevators (formerly Jeromee Porter) Quebec Province of Canada *MysticMTL * The Montréal Elevator Channel (formelly edou5000) * retroolschool New Brunswick Province of Canada *mrfoxboy Newfoundland and Labrador Province of Canada *MrVideodude709 (Jarod Hickey) Nova Scotia * Arts Elevators Gaming & Beyond * Jordan Lowe ElevaTours Canada * Lord Elevator Unknown *É. M.C.N. *elevatortraction *myotismon767 Chile Coquimbo Region and Santiago de Chile Regions of Chile *crazyliftlady.ChileFemale elevator filmer Czech Republic Prague *Czechia-Lifts Democratic Republic of the Congo North Kivu province of the Democratic Republic of the Congo '' *North KirvuElevators Denmark Greenland ''Autonomous region of Denmark *Søren Hvilsom Region Hovedstaden Region of Denmark *Heritage Elevators (ATITANIC1992) Finland Keski-Suomi Region of Finland *Mikey84 South Karelia Region of Finland *YoungLiftFilmer2005 (now FinnishLiftFilmer2005) *FinnishElevatorFilmer2004 Kymenlaakso Region of Finland *Finnish Elevators 06 *Lanttuvators Uusimaa Region of Finland *Elevators N' Escalators *FinnishElevatorFilmer 05 *Finnish Liftours (FinnTrans) *kaakkuri86 *Windeelv20Now known as FinnishLiftFilmer1993. France Brittany Region of France *lloyd999ify Poitou-Charentes Region of France * Ascenseur Max Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Region of France *Fabien Pitorre *Lifts and Buses from Romiaou Ocelot Rhône-Alpes Region of France *The French Elevator Channel Germany Bavaria State of Germany *Elevator tours by German Elevators Berlin City state of Germany *Windhund27 *Klingl3r Hamburg City state of Germany * PostTower (since 2014, before from North Rhine-Westphalia) * European Lifts by OLML North Rhine-Westphalia State of Germany '' *G&M Lifts *Lucky Bulb *Verschiedene Zug- und Aufzugsvideos ''(formerly known as Schindler7000) *Sven Schmitz Unknown *ELEVATORMUSEUM *FynnLasseKiel *OldElevNew *TheElevatorfreak97 *PPGCSuicide *Failsingermany *Trizocbs *Verschiedene Zug-Aufzugsvideos *Elevatorman1997 *ELEVATORMUSEUM Greece Central Greece Region of Greece * MissSnoopy862 (now'' tomasxouliaras) Unknown *ConoTube Hong Kong ''Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *ChickenNg18 *cbtf3student *Elevatormans 230 *GeorgeMak23081993 *hauszeching0408 *HJ2127_ATR1 *HKBFC 香港機研頻道 *hz6761 *JW HT (formerly Fujitec Belta) *Kone590 *Lift Wong *Like it at most *Long Hei Chavez Poon *SimonChau1993 *TTElev *Tim Toney *verylike1 *vief86mo *Vincent561967 *Like it at most Hungary Unknown *striatogatto Iceland Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and/or Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður Constituencies of Iceland, all of these users bellow are from a city known as Reykjavík, Reykjavík is in both Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Suður and Reykjavíkurkjördæmi Norður. *Arnar snn *Miss Christina *kennyo21361 Indonesia Bali Province of Indonesia *IDLift3000 (formerly SchindlerLift1874) West Java Province of Indonesia Banten Province of Indonesia *Dion Daniel Jakarta Capital Region of Indonesia *Amarvasandani *andrew filmer *AudioAnimatronic1874 Elevators *Daniel Gautama *HeinsInLifts IndonesianGuy *JC95 Lifts Productions *Jeremia Pakpahan *JS98 Production (formerly Jimmy Santoso) *KAFE Productions (formerly Amadeoz Amigos Entertainment Production) *marcelia 95yulia *Nicolas Hambali *Orisa's Elevatour (formerly oracleorisa, then Orisa Pradito) *Rafi Daniswara *Rainer Benedict *Ray Krislianggi *Satrio Nareswara Wrihatnolo (amrsatrio) *Singgih Kurniawan *Sulthan Zaki Nugroho *Sumosoftinc *Timothy Palit *Video lift indonesia *VR303 REBORN (formerly VR303 Elevators) *VT Elevators *Yeni Aprilia **OtisLift1974 Central Java Province of Indonesia Yogyakarta Special Region of Yogyakarta *FDL95 Production (formerly Fdhil Kuk) *Ike Indrawan *Timothy Hosana Sutanto Semarang Capital of Central Java *Muhammad Haykal *xSolidFigure Unknown *Brian Prahasto East Java Province of Indonesia Surabaya Capital of East Java *Dimas Erda WM *Eiffel Vale. *Reza Tanaka *Wildanaditya Wildanaditya *harsya javier South Sulawesi Province of Indonesia Makassar Capital of South Sulawesi *AFelev1011 (formerly 10111213141511, 10111213141511regit, Disney Channel Animated, & Fadil Elevator's ) Riau Islands Province of Indonesia Batam City in Riau Islands province *Alwan Ramadhan5 Unknown *Reihan Santoso Israel Central District District of Israel *Noam Zehavi *ISRAVATORS by Roybar Tel Aviv District District of Israel *elevatorman812(formerly KOYOelevatorfan) *itzik200 *Maalit72 Italy Campania Region of Italy *Elevators From Italy Lazio Region of Italy *Mr Ascensore & Mr Elevator Lombardy Region of Italy *De Amicis Luigi (now A world better every day) Sicily Region of Italy * Alessandro Lombardo Japan Hokkaido Prefecture of Japan * elegolico (elegolico@無期限活動休止中) * 金太郎 (Kintaro) * naoiru’s * ryu0183 (north eagle) * Sapporo4296 * saytakeable Tohoku Region Akita Prefecture of Japan * parara111 (ジャックオーランタン) Kanto Region Tokyo Capital of Japan * Akb1831 * Lausanne5874 (ぱれっとマフィン - Paretto Muffin) * momokyu (formerly chima0523) * mrpappy10 (鉄エレチャンネル - Tetsu Elechannel) * night0224 (大内ろみ / Romy Oouchi) * shoujirow (suikanotanepupupu) * signfill * Tokyo Metro 06 series * yuzuremo0903 (TOSHIBA.G.S.K) * メガシンカドラゴンポケモン (Mega Shinka Dragon Pokemon) * レナード社長の鉄道＆エレベーター館 (Renādo shachō no tetsudō& erebētā-kan) Kanagawa Prefecture of Japan * Kanagawa2002 * 和希須藤 (Kazuki Sudo) Ibaraki Prefecture of Japan * フジドットコム (Fujidotcom) * フレッシュマリオ (Fresh Mario) Unknown * Railways& Elevator Channel Chubu Region Aichi Prefecture of Japan * E7 Kagayakikakko (Formerly 山本諒介 - Yamamoto Ryōsuke) * elevator223 * elevatorboy1000 * K7 * series 211 * UchitamaCE Gifu Prefecture of Japan * Y.H / yhyukun Shizuoka Prefecture of Japan * Shizuele_01 Niigata Prefecture of Japan * Asuna324のElevator CHANNEL Kansai Region Osaka Prefecture of Japan * Osakakanjo 201 * エレベーターオタク (Elevator Otaku) Nara Prefecture of Japan * Motoki モトキ Hyogo Prefecture of Japan * mohito2012 (モヒトン) * NEWルミナス1997`s ELEVATOR MOVIE WORLD:本アカウント * ryota Eleveter Shiga Prefecture of Japan * Biwa113 Chugoku Region Hiroshima Prefecture of Japan * mrsunnyboy0208 Kyushu Region Fukuoka Prefecture of Japan * Akb1831 * NAOTETSU-KYUSHU TRAIN * MrTakasaka * tsubame0800k * 博多シティの中央エレベーター (Hakata City no Chūō Elevator) Kumamoto Prefecture of Japan * Akb1831 Oita Prefecture of Japan * tsubame0800k Nagasaki Prefecture of Japan * WhiteCamome 885-SM6 Okinawa Prefecture of Japan * OKINAWAelevator channel Unknown *airlonshira01 (冒頭は愛媛県庁のエレベーター - Bōtō wa Ehime kenchō no erebētā) *Another425 *Another437 *bullettrainn700 (KINESAKI) *E231joban *eleveboy0809 *K8reshiram (Elevator&TrainChannel 743) *pochichiaki *Silversedan's Old Acount *StoneGod (アントニオの多目的アカウント - Antonio's multipurpose account) *tomueki (Ueki Tomoo) *T M *uwakuse *uwakuse2 *yosshiydsno1 (SKY camecos) *Y .s *尾粉素戸野 (Okomototono) *和宜桜田 (Kazuki Sakurada) / 桜田和宜 (Sakurada Kazuki) *泉北3000系/Semboku3000kei Kuwait *Haifai93294 Production Lebanon Beirut Capital city of Lebanon * batatavator Macau Special Administrative Region of the People's Republic of China *Spyridon Kakouris Malaysia Penang State of Malaysia *klvncw *Wen Kern Boys Elevator Channel Kuala Lumpur 1 of 3 Federal Territories of Malaysia *MrElevatorKing Negeri Sembilan State of Malaysia *UnnamedExtraIsBack *smexduck123Currently known as OtisElevatorGuy1. Selangor State of Malaysia *Edmund Liew Kelantan State of Malaysia *Star Asia Elevator and Escalator (formerly Star Asia Elevator) *Star CKX TV (Star Asia Elevator's little brother's channel) Malta Sliema town in Malta *Fabien Pitorre Mexico Quintana Roo State of Mexico *gbscms Mexico City (Mexican Federal District) Federial Region of Mexico *CubsRule2040 (originally from Los Alamos, New Mexico, United States) *GoatHerderEd Netherlands North Brabant Province of The Netherlands *Elevators Online (formerly DutchElevatorChannel) North Holland Province of The Netherlands *ricohallo22 *DjFadeout *Hans v Lunsen. Overijssel Province of The Netherlands *dykodesigns2yt Emmen Province of The Netherlands *Dutch Elevator Channel! (hollevators dutch elevators) Limburg Province of The Netherlands *ElevatorStars - New Zealand Auckland Region of New Zealand * Auckland Lift Enthusiast * Lift & Rail Photography In NZ Wellington Region of New Zealand *Alex Ellis (The ALEX ELLIS Channel) *WaygoodOtis Taupo Region of New Zealand * The NZ LIFT CHANNEL Wanganui Region of New Zealand * NZ Lifts Christchurch Region of New Zealand * Lambda Lifts NZ Norway Nordland County of Norway *Daniel Sivertsen *Heisteknikk Oslo County & Capital of Norway *Gutteboy Vestfold County of Norway *TheEcoDiscComeBack Unknown *123Truls123 *dngunder Philippines Manila Capital city of the Philippines *FlashyDucy Elevator Productions *Joseph Paul Odulio *Manolo Agustin Samson Gyo Samson elevators everyday Poland Greater Poland Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *97Office Masovian Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *Windy2013 (Komunikacja Windowa) *MariuszPamNow known as MPXD Studio. *Autumn81702 *Warsaw Elevators (Warszawskie windy) Łódź Voivodeship Voivodeship of Poland *Dwa Dwa TV *MariuszPam Silesian Voivodeship * Polish elevators EuropianLiftfilmer1999 Unknown *wolski603 Republic of the Congo Cuvette-Ouest Department of the Republic of the Congo *Elevaotorfan455667 Republic of China (Taiwan) Taipei City Capital Region of the Republic of China *Pietro Pecco Tainan Special municipality in the Republic of China * Elevator Catcher Russia Moscow Federal City of Russia *ElevatorsinRussia *444666qaz (now dmitrii021293) *Андрей Георгиеш *Антон Скобелев Unknown *Тим Новицкий *Павел Костюхин *DAViDiKp1 *Liftmeh *MihasAlpha Serbia Vojvodina Autonomous province of Serbia *Elevators in Serbia Singapore This country is also a city. *2ER0 NU15ANCE *7367Network YouTube *airulqaiz *Alexander Yap *Anton V. *Arif Nasrul *ArifN1424 *Christopher Thian *circleline28 ( elevator Videos discontinued in 2015) *ElevatorFanSpartan *ghg749 *justinpeng1998/Shaun Kong *Justin Wang *kentan1304 *LiftyGamez *mailerdiablo *MistaSGW *Mitch Soh *Ralph Oii (now stormblade123hsm) *thespeedhacker00 Slovakia Bratislava *richieselevators Slovenia Maribor City of Slovenia *Slovenian Elevators South Korea Seoul Special city and Capital city of South Korea. *Leeporta *plc6463 *이동우 *조민상 *소형완 Unknown *RhapsoDJ *T3-GL *Winverlog Youtube *Windows 10 Spain Andalucía Autonomous community of Spain *beltransgful Catalonia Autonomous community of Spain *Alvaro Garcia *Marko Martinez Community of Madrid Autonomus community of Spain *Elevators from Spain Basque Country Autonomous community of Spain * Vasconium Sweden Gävleborgs län County of Sweden *hissen12 Västerbottens län County of Sweden *MindusMOD109 Jämtlands län County of Sweden *RidDarEn 1449 Skåne län County of Sweden *hisstrollet Stockholms län County of Sweden *ADDEs Transporting Adventures *ESweden by Emerald MC *Dextrem Teknik Sweden *Autotransporter (Formely known as Stamsite111) * MrTrainFrog Västra Götalands län County of Sweden *Arbiter50 productions *KONE 2001 *MrMorrify Switzerland Vaud Canton of Switzerland '' *TDSS3697 Ticino ''Canton of Switzerland '' *Misha Gianoli Unknown *251Aloha *macinthosh13579 (Manuel Ammann) * BxD97 Thailand Central Region Bangkok ''Capital Region of Thailand *Art Choco Love Elevators *Elevator Filming (formerly Boss On Elevators) *GlobalLifts - Elevators Escalators & More *G T2KJS *Jessy Elevators *MelvinMan10 (MelvinMan10 Elevators) *Nicky Wedemeyer *NingSama1vs100 (NingSama Elevators ニンさまエレベーター) *Oak TheElevator Hunter *Powerbot Channel *Supakarj Say Lift (formerly Supakard) *Tamovie1975 (Tamovie1975 Elevator Productions) *Troublekiller55 (Tay TYLERIENMAM Station) *vivo3112 y22 *Watsitthorn Phalanchai *อภิมุข สุขจิตธรรม Nonthaburi Province of Thailand * Oak TheElevator Hunter Pathumthani Province of Thailand * Jessy Elevators ์Nakhon Pathom Province of Thailand * ชยภัค แสงจันทร์ elevator thailand Lopburi Province of Thailand * lift Elevator1 (formerly ก่อสิริ บุญรอดคุ้ม) West Region Ratchaburi Province of Thailand * Steve Frame East Region Chonburi P''rovince of Thailand'' * Art Choco Love Elevators North Region Phitsanulok P''rovince of Thailand'' * Thailand Elevator Film Northeast Region Udonthani Province of Thailand *worapot25 (iBallUD Channel) *Khup Elevators and Offtopic Nakhon Ratchasima Province of Thailand * Tour in world South Region Phuket Province of Thailand'' * Mr.Rockpon666 666 Unknown * วรกานต์ ปิ่นทอง Turkey Istanbul ''Province of Turkey *Turkish Elevators United Kingdom British Virgin Islands Overseas'' Territory of the United Kingdom'' *rocheso England Country The United Kingdom's subdivisions of England,Scotland,Wales and Northern Ireland are countries in the same sense as States in the United States,Provinces in Canada ect. but are not Sovereign States. . of the United Kingdom *Beno *BefaceComputing * callow5 * ccityplanner12 *elevatorlover123 *elevatorman765 *Electro Elevatorz *faberoony90 * funcik1 *George Pake * HN02 * Hazza2002 *Jimwoodward1212 *Joshua Leuty *JoshuaTheMacUser *KoneliftmanUK *Kone MiniSpace *konemseries12 *Lee Thomas * LIFT Channel *Liftdragonuk *liftfan3 * Love Lifts *mrmattandmrchayElevator mechanics *realxpainxtheory *schindlerteejay94 *Tom's Lift and Escalator Channel *Top Level Isle of Man Crown Dependency the United Kingdom *Joes LiftChannel Northern Ireland Country '' of the United Kingdom'' *nathanandrews100 *nirtrainman *PINKHORSEY Productions *jonmontrainman Scotland Country '' of the United Kingdom'' *Anjasomc *ElevatorsInScotland Wales Country '' of the United Kingdom'' *coolsputnik United States Arizona State of the United States *azcade101 *elevatorgeek762 *PinkJazzX *stevethemeave45 Arkansas State of the United States *N.E.A. Elevators California State of the United States *alpaljl *appledude1221 *Benjevator *ElevatingSoCal *ElevatorFan95 *ElevatorNut13 *FujitecElevator *JonathanElevator29 *Jowevator 3219 *Multielevatorman *NationalElevator *Nick0222212 (ElevNick0222212) *Traction151 *upanddownadventures *WestCoast Elevators Connecticut State of the United States *airplanegod *NewEnglandElevators (formerly cartoonyboy) *jaemre288 Colorado State of the United States *87Kefka (Colin Comer) *Elevating Denver *Elevator Central Hub *kc0eks *MMTfan1 *NEXPAR *PiccioneR1 Delaware State of the United States *ilovelife4510 Florida State of the United States *cannycart *O Town Elevators *TazWorld *tjs468 *Floridian Elevators *Seminole Elevators and Fire Alarms/Elevatorman227 Georgia State of the United States *ems318 *musicfreakcc Guam Territory of the United States *VSBrownBoy Hawaii State of the United States *John Petit Illinois State of the United States *Airtranlover *TheElevatorPlanet *Theodore Pfeffer Maryland State of the United States *JoshCraver9000 *ElevatorMan5482 *Elyse Horvath Massachusetts State of the United States *[[balarick|balarick (Sam Sitar)]] *benbarto105 (now ElevatorsinMassachusetts) *ElevatingBoston *elevatorsonly *georgef551 Michigan State of the United States *TrueWolverine87 *Techfreak415 *Kyle Dick Minnesota State of the United States *Elevator5519 *mschafe132 *mz5879 *Northland Elevators *pokemonelevator Missouri State of the United States *Dominic Arnone (now known as MissouriElevators) *TheElevatorChannel Nebraska State of the United States *Star City Elevators *TheBenOyler * Shihtzu Fan * Geoffrey TheSkyTrain Boy New Jersey State of the United States *ChrisiPodHelp101 *dea41396returns *ih8thyssenkrupp *Hunterdon County EleFilms by Technicalboy3000 New Hampshire State of the United States * KONEelevatorman111 * lirrvids New Mexico State of the United States *ArtiePenguin1 New York State of the United States *CVE9120 (formerly suzzex) *DieselElevators *Elevating New York by Genesse Elevators *ih8escalators *jimster586 *SchindlerHaughton *fantech0104 *suejoshappy *tjs468 * NewYorkElevator North Carolina State of the United States *ElevatingPirate *Riley ElevatorFan *TJElevatorfan North Dakota State of the United States *mspairport man Oregon State of the United States *Crazyboy72375 *Massimo Greco *Michael Vecsio *Oregon Elevator Fan (formerly ElevExplorings by RileyElevators) *Oregon Transit Fan (formerly Cherry City Elevators) Ohio State of the United States *2001scoop *elevatorclay *ElevatorMan85 *Escandelev *OtisElevatorFan *starbond6 *Patterson Elevator & Aviation Pennsylvania State of the United States *Elevating Western PA Productions *John McCabe *owenhinton *Steel City Elevators (formerly elevator3322) *PAelevators (formerly elevatorfan3344) *patricknedz *elevatorgolfer2 *AlleghenyElevators Puerto Rico Territory of the United States *arthurkrug South Carolina State of the United States *crapper1 *ElevatorFan73 *elevatorgeek88 (now TheElevatorGeek) *escalatorgeek881 *TheElevator&AlarmGeek Rhode Island State of the United States *Schindler Elevators Tennessee State of the United States *Bluff City Elevators , Memphis Texas State of the United States *alexmcferren * AmericanLifts * anthony020501 * Briceno2003 * CaptainElevator42189 *elevatordude3308 *gluse *hcp051000 *JimLiElevators *OPM1961 *xducy * ttngidoc * texas elevators garage door opener Vermont State of the United States *JonnyD4667 *Greg Besso *jaemre288 Virginia State of the United States *22408aaron *Appalachian ElevatorsOriginaly from Southington, Connecticut, and formerly known as shsav2012. *DieselDucy *HiFiAndElevators22 *Snorkitty *TheLilRubix1 *thewildeeper *Snorkitty Washington *pnwelevator *Andeson *konelover Washington D.C (District of Columbia) Federal Region of the United States *elevatorman138 *Elyse Horvath Wisconsin State of the United States *bearlovesox *lormarina *tmittel54476 *WI Sirens And Elevators Unknown *Baytrail *danbel899 *elevatorgeek1234 *Thenewvideos6 Vietnam Hanoi Capital city of Vietnam *Alex Schiavone *BP03 Elevators *Concept Builder Dormant/former elevator filmers These are the former elevator filmers who have stopped filming elevators and have retired from the YouTube Elevator Community. Some of their channels have closed down; others have kept their channels open and continue to upload non-elevator related videos. See also *List of YouTube users who filmed Skyscrapersim videos Notes Category:Lists